The choices we make
by foreverlivingmylife
Summary: Jade swan loves her sister, but hates her choices. Like how she went to save Edward. So when her sister gets back from saving Edward she decides to help Bella realize that she loves Jacob. Along the way Jade falls in love with Seth clearwater.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

My sisters problem

I sigh as I hear Bella laughing talking to Edward in the other room. Its been a few months since she ran all the way to Italy to save him. Hatred enters my body as I think of this. After what he put my sister through how could he just think he can just come back and everything would be okay. How could bella let him. Thats my sisters problem. She thinks shes in love with him when the one shes meant for has been here this whole time. Jacob was here with her through all of her pain and now shes got her head stuck up Edwards ass. It discusts me.

I love my sister but that is one thing Ill never forgive her for. We have known Jacob all of our lives. He's one of my best she ran out the door to save Edward, leaving Jacob here pleading her to stay, I had to stay and watch Jacob's heart break right before my eyes. There was nothing I could do to help him. I havent seen Jacob more than a few times since then. Everytime his eyes full of pain and regret. Of course my sister didnt have to see this of course. She had tried to call him but he wouldnt answer for her.I guess It's up to me to get her to see who's right for her since know one else can.

I turn when I hear a knock at my door. Bella and Edward are both standing in front of my bedroom door. They both had huge grins on there faces. Oh god this can't be good.

"My we come in?" my sister asks, her smile getting bigger with every passing second. I could feel my stomach notting up as I tried to think of what could possibly have them so happy.

"sure" I answered not really sure I wanted to know what they had to say.

They both sat on the edge of the bed, Edward trying to put some extra space between me and him. I smile as I remember punching him in the face when Bella came back with him. ha yeah I know not smart to punch a vampire, but I'm not afraid of him and besides he couldn't do anything about it because Bella would have been came over all of us for a second before Bella finally spilled.

"Edward and I are getting married" She said excited.

I just sat for a minute not knowing what to say. How could this be happening. He can't do this. I wont let him take my sisters life and steal her from Jake. Thats it, if he wants a fight he's got one.

"that's great,"I exclaim wrapping my arms around my sister. I send a glare at Edward over my shoulder to let him know that this isn't over. It's only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

You gotta fight for her

Thunder blared loudly out the window as I sat pissed on the couch in the living room watching t.v. Only a week after Bella tells me she's getting married and Edward flys them both down to Florida to see mom and Phil. So far my plan to get rid of Edward is not going so well as you can obviously can tell.

I sat flipping through random channels until my phone started to ring. I almost screamed with joy when I saw who it was.

"Jacob?" I said when I answered.

"Who else" He said with a laugh. "what are you up to?"he asked.

"Just flipping through channels" I said with a sigh. "do you think you can come and get me I'd really like to see you and billy" I asked hoping he'd agree. There was a pause before he answered me.

"Ill be there in an half an hour to get you" He said. I knew he was hesitant to come here. Especially since Edward has been back in town.

"alright see you in a half an hour then"I say hanging up. I quickly ran upstairs and hopped into the shower and got I was done I called Charlie to let him know where I'd be in case he got off work early.

"So Jakes coming to pick you up?"He said suprised. Charlie had tried to have Jake and Billy over so many times in the last month, but Jake always had a excuse to why he couldn't. I understood but I knew dad didnt, but how could he when he didn't know what was going on.

"yeah, maybe after you get off work you can come and pick me up and say hi to them" I said.

"yeah that sounds like a plan" Dad said excited by the idea.

"talk to you later dad"I said trying to hurry. Jake would be here soon."love ya dad"

"I love you to Jade"he said before hanging up.

Just then the doorbell rang. I quickly ran to answer it. i couldn't help but shake my head at him. He's standing in front of me wearing jeans and no shirt showing off his muscles that are soaking wet from the rain.

"Bella's not here so you didn't need to show up without your shirt." I said with a laugh.

` "hey i'm a werewolf and my body tempature is raging twenty four seven how do you know that thats not reason i'm not wearing a shirt?"he asked trying to defend himself. I just stood there giving him my yeah right look before shakeing my head at him again.

"come on lets go" I said excited to get over to his house. I really love it there. Almost everyone I'm close to is there.

"alright" he said starting the car. We sat in silence for awhile before he asked the question that I hoped wouldn't, but knew would come up.

"so where's Bella?" he asked looking over at me. I kept my eyes on the rain as I answered.

"she went to florida to visit our mom with Edward."I said sadly. I didn't have to look at him to know how upset he was. My hatred for Edward grew even more at the second I heard his hands grip tighter on the steering wheel. I winced as I heard Jacobs sharp in take of breath. I hated to see him in pain.

"I just don't know what to do" He said. The sound of defeat in his voice. This made me mad. I turn to him looking him directly in the eye.

"you gotta fight for her" I said my tone hard. He gave a nod in agreement. With that I turned my head back to the window. We rode the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Always feels like home

When we finally got to his house I jumped out of the car, taking in the nice woodey air. It's so good to be back here. Four months was way to long for me to have stayed away.

"hey girl" I heard someone say. I turn to see Paul behind me and Jared, Embry, Sam, Quil, and Jacob coming up behind me.

"hey guys" I said with a smile quickly giving out a round of hugs.

"where have you been?" Jared asked giving me a curious look.

"busy with school work." I lied giving a shrug. I could tell though that they didn't believe me. I gave a sigh before deciding to voice my real reason. "I didn't want to cause problems for anyone, and since Edward has been back I thought it might be risky to chance coming here" I said sadly.

"you'd never cause problems by coming here we're your family this is were you belong, with your friends." Sam said giving me a reasuring hand on my shoulder. I quickly hug him in response and decided to change the conversation.

"so hows Emily?" I asked. Sam instantly smiled.

"she's good"he said."would you like to go see her"

I quickly nodded in response and we all hoped in jacobs car and headed to Sams house. Emily was already on the porch waiting for us when we got there.

"Jade" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her too. I'd missed her so much. She has always been like a sister to me.

When we seperated we all went inside to there living room. We all took turns talking about what happened in the four months we were apart.

"did you hear about Seth and Leah?" Sam asked when it was his turn to speak. I felt my heart drop to the floor when those words came out. Fear quickly filled me.

"what happened?" I asked half afriad of getting the answer. Sam gave out a sigh.

"they phased"Sam said. I sat back in the chair when he said that. Pain in my chest grew even more. I had missed my best firends phaseing. I felt tears fill my eyes as memories of me and seth when we were younger flooded back into my head.

"Ill be bach in a few minutes" I said to them as I stood up. "I need some air" I said my voice coming out in a squeak. When I got to the porch I heard Emily start to scowl at Sam for upsetting me. I sat on one of the porch chairs and closed my eyes. Letting a couple tears fall from my eyes I thought back to the last time I saw Seth.

_ "Jade were are you at?" he asked as He stepped out onto Emily's porch away from all of the noise._

_ "I'm over here" I said to him from the other side of the porch. He quickly walked over to me._

_ "what are you doing out here" He asked._

_ "I dont fell like celebrating" I said turning to face him. His expression was as sad as mine._

_ "But it's your birthday party" he said to me taking my hand in his. A shiver shot through me at the feel of his hand in mine._

_ "yeah buts it's your birthday, mine isn't for another month" I said to him looking toward the crowd._

_ "you wont be hear in another month." He said sadly. " I thought you wanted to celebrate our twelveth birthdays together." He said cofused. I smiled at him then._

_ "I do" I said wrapping my arms around him, leaning into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around me to. We both stood there for a few mintues taking in each others warmth._

_ "what do you hope you got?"I asked him finally gestering to the room where his presents hadn't been opened yet._

_ "I'm not sure"He said with a smile."what about you?" He asked._

_ "to stay here with you" I said truthfully. He gave a sad sigh then._

_ "I guess we're both gonna be disapointed" He said looking down. Silence fell over us for a few seconds before he spoke._

_ "promise me something?" He asked leaning into me, his brown eyes locked on me._

_ "anything" I said leaning into him to, our faces now inches apart._

_ "no matter how far we may be from eachother we'll still think about eachother everyday."He said waiting for me to answer._

_ "I promise" I say going to hug him again, but he pulls away. Before I can get out my question as to why he did he pressed his lips onto mine. A shock spread through my whole entire body and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I let out a moan as he bit down softly on my bottom lip, tangling my hands in his long hair. His hands quickly found my long hair to, before he pulled us closer together. _

_ Sadly though we both had to come up for air. We both stared intently into each others eyes. Then he said the words to me that I will never forget._

_ "I love you Jade" he whispered to me. I gasped staring up into his eyes before answering him back._

_ "I love you too Seth" I whispered back to him pulling him in for another kiss. Just as we started to kiss people inside started to call for us._

_ "come on" Seth said holding my hand as we walked inside._

I open my eyes and stare up at the moon. It's been three years since I last saw seth. We are both fifthteen now. I wish more than anything that my mom had let me stay with charlie instead of me having to go and live with her and Bella. That is one thing Ill never forgive her for. She made me leave the person I love most in this world.

When me and Bella moved back up here I wanted to talk to him, to see him, let him know that I'd kept my promise, but I got scared. What if he didn't want to talk to me. He could have found somebody else. It would have killed me if I'd found out he had. So I never got in touch with him. I still love him with everything in me. With every day that passes without him my heart breaks more inside. Now that he's phased Ill be seeing him around alote. I don't know how Ill be able to handle it.

I get up and walk inside, deciding that sitting out were we had shared our first kiss wouldn't help anything. As soon as I walked inside I saw all the guys sitting at the table playing cards. They all stopped and looked up at me. Sam got up and walked toward me giving me a hug. He opened his mouth to apalogize, but I told him it was okay. He nodded in return.

While the guys played cards in the kitchen I laid out in the living room watching t.v. with Emily. Before long it reached midnight. I was about to tell Jacob that we should head back to his house before my dad got worried when A howl sounded from the forest. All of the guys shot up from there seats and ran out the door.

"what is it?" Emily asked worried, taking hold of Sam's arm.

"Seth and Leah have been attacked" He said running out the door. A sharp pain shot right down to my soul. No, they can't be hurt. Emily grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch where we both sat waiting for them to return.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

After all this time

Two hours passed slowly by, every minute feeling like an eternity. Emily and I sat quiet next to each other eyes glued out the window, waiting for the boys and Leah to return. We had tried to hold a conversation for a little while, but our thoughts kept going back to what was happening. I waited a few more minutes before I got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror before splashing water into my face. I took a couple deep breaths before leaving.

"Jade" Emily yelled down the hall to me as she ran outside the door. My heart started to pound in my ears as I ran out after her. I gasped when I saw them carrying someone toward us. Even though I couldn't see through the dark I knew it was seth. I could feel it in my heart. Emily pulled me to the side so that they could pass us.

I was deciding on wether or not to follow them, but Emily chose for me, pulling me inside. I stopped breathing when his eyes locked on mine. He had changed alote since I'd last seen him. He wasn't much taller, but his muscled were now well toned and huge. His long hair is now cut short like the other boys.

"Jade" I heard him whisper. he reached his hand up to me from where they layed him on the couch.

"I'm here Seth" I whispered sitting down next to him on the couch. I leaned forward slightly, reaching forward to take his hand. When his hand connected with mine a connection shot through my arm. I looked up into his eyes to find his staring back at me too. And then it happened. I lost my breath as everything around us slowed. It was like I was being pulled toward him. His eyes showed with as much shock as love. By the look in his eyes I knew he would do anything for me, as I knew I would do anything for him. He had imprinted. I was brought back to reality by sam putting his hand on my shoulder.

" We have to go and try and hunt down Vitoria's scent. We'll be back soon." He said as he took off out the door. The other boys gave us a nod before leaving too. I turned to see Emily smiling at us before going into the kitchen.

Fear suddenly crept into my stomach. What should I say? Would he yell at me for not talking to him for so long. I felt him sit up behind me and waited for him to start to go off but he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Every touch felt like a new spark being agnited inside my flesh.

" What are you thinking about?" He asked his lips pressed to my ear. I had to swallow back a moan when he kissed it. I turned and pressed my forehead to his.

" The last time I saw you" I answered truthfully. A look of sarrow entered his eyes. I know it hurt him when I left, like it did me.

" I kept my promise" I said proudly. I watched as a big smile spread over his face.

" So did I" He said back.

We sat for a few moments in silence injoying the peace.

" Seth you've got a phone call"Emily said handing him the phone.

" Hello" Seth said into the phone. I couldn't tell who it was on the other end of the phone but I could hear her sobbing. He let out a sad sigh before saying okay into the phone. He quickly hung up and handed it to Emily.

" Who was that?" I asked concerned. He looked at me with sad eyes before answering.

"It's my mom, she wants me to come home she's really upset." He said looking down. I gave anod that I understood. His mom had always been like a mother to me when I was growing up. It hurts to hear that she is in pain.

" Tell her that I said hi okay" I asked as he stood up. He gave nod and headed to the door. I took in a sharp breath knowing that I'd have to wait to see him again. I slowly got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna head to bed okay" I told Emily before heading back to the guest bedroom. I quickly snuggled under the covers and fell asleep dreaming of Seth.


	5. Chapter 5

I awake to knocking on the guest bedroom.I sit up quickly hoping Seth would be on the other side."Come in"I say. I frown when its just my dad on the other side. " Morning sweety hurry up so we can get going" He said quickly. "why?" I say. "Bellas back home" He said with a sigh. I can tell hes still upset that she went with Edward. " Oh" I say getting up. Im glad shes back but at the same time id rather just stay here for a few more days. An empty feeling entered my stomach as I thought of leaving before getting to see Seth. "Can we please just stay for a little while " I say hopeful. He just sighs again and shakes his head. I slowly follow him out to the kitchen where Emily and Sam are waiting. Emily made her way over to me giving me a hug. " How did you sleep?" she asked quickly." Good " I said with a smile. " come on Jade" dad said heading to the after finishing his conversation with Sam. I sulked slowly behind him stopping to give Sam a hug. " Ill have Seth stop by" Sam whispered to me with a knowing smile which I returned.

The ride home was silent both of us not looking forward to our evening with Edward over. Bella ran to embrace me as soon as I came through the door. I cringed as Edward came up behind her. I turned to look at dad in time to see him do the same. Me and Dad both went to watch tv while Edward and Bella went upstairs. And at dinner time the four of us sat down while Bella told us about mom. I missed Mom but I couldnt help every once in a while letting my mind slip back to Seth. I could feel Edwards eyes on me. He was the only one who new of Me and Seth because of his mind reading.

When dinner was over I quickly went up stairs and got into bed. Within a couple of hours I could hear dads snoring down the hall. Sadly though I could also hear Bellas window open and Edward slip in her room. When I finally was about to fall asleep I heard a knock at my window. I gave a loud groan before getting up and walking toward my window. I smiled as I opened my window Seth came in. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I felt at peace for the first time today. We pulled away slightly to look at each other. " I missed you" I said truthfully. "I missed you too" he wispered back. Looking up into his brown eyes I knew I couldnt wait any longer.

I reached up slowly up slowly and pressed my lips to his. As soon as our lips touched my whole body came alive. I felt shocks like eletric through out my body and down my spine. He responded almost immediantly pulling me closer. I let out a moan as he bit down on my bottom lip, which caused him to growl lightly moving us toward my bed. He slowly lowered us without our lips breaking contact. We both let out a moan as he grinds himself down into me."more" I moaned much to both of our suprise. His eyes go wide as he looks and gives me a look as to continue which I agree as he presses his lips back down on mine, grinding into me time with more force. All of a sudden a howl came from the woods. He stopped sadly and looked at me. I sighed knowing what that howl means.

He gave me one more longing kiss before heading to my window." Ill be back later tonight" he said quickly jumping out of my window. I layed backwaiting for sleep to take me over until he got back.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to my alarm sounding in my ear.I go to my window to see it pouring outside.I frown as fear starts to fill me thinking about how seth didnt come back last to push the bad thoughts away I head to the I shower and get dressed I see that it's eight oclock and head down stairs.I smile when I see Bella making breakfast.I look around suprised to not see Edward here,knowing dad was already at went in to work early on sunday morning.

"What no Edward this morning?"I asked sitting at the table."No"she said simply placing some food in front of me.I wasnt very hungry but I took a bite."Why not"I sighed before speaking."He went hunting few the next couple days."she were silent for a few minutes until she spoke."We had a fight before he left."she said."I wanted to go see Jacob."I smiled at her getting up."Then lets go see him,"I say happily."I dont know,"she said.I could tell she was nervous.

"I need to tell you something,"I looks up and waits for me to continue."I saw Jake while you were gone." "We went and hung out with Sam and the guys.""While I was there they caught scent of Victoria and they had come back with Seth who had been injured." she stares shocked but doesnt say anything."Seth imprinted on me"I whisper,watching her doesnt say anything at first,just stares at me,trying to let everything sink in.

"Why didnt you tell me last night."She asks."I didnt want to talk about it with Edward around," I say looking away from puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me in for a hug."Please dont wait to tell me these things"She says into my ear."I wont," I fell over us again before she asked me"How did it feel seeing Seth after so long?"I gave a smile before saying"It was like finding a part of me that was missing."

"And when he imprinted on you?"She asked."It felt like I was complete."I said.I could tell how happy she was for me by the way she smiled."Alright lets go" She says walking to the door.I follow quickly behind her to the car."What if Edward finds out you were with Jacob,"I ask."Then he finds out."She says before pulling out of the drive way.I sat back excited to be going to see Jake.I was happy to see Bella excited to see him.

"Lets go"Bella says as we pull into Jakes we got to the door Billy answered happily."Bella,Jade what a nice on in."He says leading the sat down queitly on the couch."Hey dad whos at the door,"Jake says coming from his looked at me then at thing I knew he was past me and hugging Bella tightly to was hugging back just as and I shared a knowing look."What are you doing here?"he says softly to looked up into his eyes saying"I needed to see you."Billy went toward the porch and I followed giving them some time to talk about things.

"Thanks for bringing Bella here Jade,Im glad they can talk about things now,"Billy says reaching his hand out to me.I took hold of it and shook it glad that we mean so much to always been like like a second father to Bella and stood there together for awhile longer until another car pulled into the driveway.I smiled as the rest of the pack came out of the was the first one I he saw me he ran to me."Jade,"He says wrapping his arms around me.I hugged him back quickly,enjoying the feel of his arms around me."Im sorry I didnt come back last night."Victorica showed up again and we were after her."He says sadly."Im Just glad your okay,"I whisper to smiled at me and intertwined our fingers."Come with me,"He says pulling me toward the woods. 


End file.
